


Lunique's Eclipse

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I wanted to work on my battle writing, Not so much shipy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Juleka's birthday, Chloé decides to turn her world upside down resulting in Ladybug and Chat Noir to step in and save Juleka from Hawk Moth's grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunique's Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea I made up on the spot, to a little post about it, to a full-ish story in one day. Hope you enjoy~

Marinette woke up with a start, her shrill alarm piercing the silence of her bedroom. Sitting up with a huff, she reached behind her and blindly turned it off. Slumping back down, she heard a quiet little giggle from a certain red Kwami.

“Time to wake up Marinette!”

“Tikki…”

“I know, I know, but look at how bright it already is!” Tikki chirped, “It’s going to be a very warm day.”

“You can tell the weather now?” Marinette asked with a smirk, watching how Tikki rolled her eyes. _That’s where Ladybug gets it from_ , she thought with a smile.

“I am very wise, Marinette.” Tikki whispered, giggling with Marinette as she watched her climb down the ladders to her bed.

“Just as wise as I am?” Marinette teased, giving her hair a quick brush.

“If you were wise, maybe you would have told Adrien how much you like him by now.” Tikki chirped with a grin.

Marinette blushed, sitting on her desk chair with a little spin as her personally edited background of pure _Adrien_ glowed back at her. With a little sigh, the most she could conjure up was a wistful, “Yeah…Adrien...” That silly grin was on her face, but she felt her heart race all the same.

“However, Alya will kick me if I’m late to walking to school, again, so I better get moving.”

Tikki smiled at that. _Alya is a very nice friend,_ the Kwami thought, but out loud she said, “You get to see the real thing at school too.” With a motion to the computer screen. Marinette giggled, and shook her head, and began getting ready for the day.

~~....................................~~

Marinette was only just walking into the school classroom alongside Alya when she spotted Chloé and Juleka stood face to face.

“You honestly just look _so_ ridiculous. Black? Purple? Ugly just waiting to happen. Oh wait. It already did!” Chloé announced with a sneer, while Juleka looked like she was barely winning the fight to keep back tears.

With a dark laugh, she shot back, “Says the person who is too bothered about her hair than anything else in her life.” Juleka moved back and crossed her arms, raising her head indignantly.

“But my hair is perfect and, hah, you can’t even see half your face! And what is with that purple!” Chloé said with a petty smile. Sabrina was stood next to her a smirk on her face.

“Ugh! What is wrong with you? I’m just dressing how I want to!” Juleka said, with much less defence and more defeat.

“If you dressing like a rubbish bin makes you feel great go right ahead. Hah.” Cholé replied, then sat down and faced the other way, blanking Juleka completely. With a huff of frustration and now tears on her face, Juleka stomped to her seat.

“Cholé is really bitter today huh.” Marinette whispered, glancing at Juleka who had her head bowed, Rose talking to her while comforting her with a hug.

“When is that girl not?” Alya remarked. “I’m surprised Sabrina even sticks around her.”

“Hmm…yeah…”   
“Something got you down Mari?”

Looking back from the two girls, Marinette shot a smile to Alya. “Not at all. I just…how can someone just be so mean?”

“I bet it’s ‘cos her dad’s the mayor. Thinks she’s all important, dude.” Nino piped up, spinning to join in the girls’ conversation.

“That’s not a good enough reason in my books to act like a petulant child.” Alya said. Marinette just nodded along.

“She’s always been like that anyway.” Adrien said. Marinette almost gasped, with the commotion she hadn’t even noticed him. The way he spun around too, his hair flowing _just_ so…

She felt a sharp pinch in her side, from Alya, and managed to stutter out, “I d-don’t know er…how you could, erm, stand h-her…” She felt her face start to heat up too. To her surprise, Adrien smiled, _Smiled at me!_ And replied,

“As soon as I wasn't required to be around her, I avoided her as much as possible.”

“She thinks she’s so-” But Nino was interrupted by the classroom door opening and their teacher walking in.

“Sorry I’m slightly late, let’s being to make up for that lost time, shall we?”

Marinette sighed once more, and pulled her history book in front of her.

~~....................................~~

For the next 3 of their lessons before lunch Chloé kept up her tirade of targeting Juleka, from her lace shirt to her leggings, to her shoes. By the time lunch had arrived even the teacher was attempting to quite Chloé, but with the threat of a call to her father their teacher backed down with a silent apology visible on her face.   
Marinette watched as their teacher walked up to Juleka and dismissed her first, then kept Chloé back a little longer than the rest to “go over some work.”

“I hope she’s okay.” Marinette whispered to Alya, fearful Chloé would somehow hear, even though she was nowhere near them.

Alya looked back at her with a sad smile. “I hope so too.”

Juleka kicked the grass as she walked along. Her tears felt hot on her face and, above all, Chloé had insulted the pendant Rose had given her, and on her birthday of all days. A pang of anger twisted in her stomach, and she walked a little faster, her tears falling faster.

“Happy birthday.” She muttered bitterly, coming to a stop beneath a shaded tree in the school grounds. Sinking down, she jerked her legs up to her chest. For a while, she breathed fast, sniffing in tears, but after a while she began to hear small whispers, nothing she could make out, but when she lifted her head up she saw the most beautiful black butterfly, almost glowing purple, resting on her knee. She smiled at it, but it flew down to her chest and before she could even move away her mind seemed to disconnect from her body.

“ _I, am Hawk Moth. Doesn’t it hurt when people make fun of you for being different?You, Lunique, should make sure that nobody feels like that, no? I only have one request. I need Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”  
_ “Deal.”

~~....................................~~

“How could you be like that to her, on her birthday too!”

“What?”

Rose was stood up to Chloé, and despite her small stature Chloé almost seemed to be shrinking back.

“It’s her birthday! Do you have no self-respect or _common sense?!”_ For the most part, Rose was quiet and not too outspoken, too see her angry was quite the shock. “You need to learn how to respect other people!” And with that, she stalked off. She hadn’t gotten halfway across the hall before a dark figure crashed down through the glass roof.

In one fluid movement the figure rose, standing tall. Her black hair was wavy, tipped with white streaks and accentuated with purple highlights. It reached her waist, where a white sash was tied, lace, with dark purple, almost black leaves, vines and stems. The rest of the figure’s outfit was pure black, with the exception of a pure white orb on her chest. Her dress came to her mid thighs, purple leggings covered her legs, completed with black boots with white soles. She had black butterfly wings on her back, _like an Akuma’s!_ Marinette thought.

As students ran away, the Akuma seemed to have spotted Rose. "You must go. Please." The Akuma whispered to her, then she turned back.

 

“Why so speechless?” The girl crowed, her dark red eyes flashing in the light as she lifted her head up. “Are you jealous? Scared? Upset you can’t all be the same?!” She shouted, in one motion pulling the sash on her waist up. “Well! It’s you’re lucky day!” And with one downward strike the 3 kids closest to her were caught in the black vines that flashed off of the sash and in the next, the 3 of them had the same grey clothes, the same haircut, and a solemn look in their eyes.   
“You’re turn, Chloé.” The girl laughed, stalking towards the person in question.

Marinette however, turned to Alya. “Alya! We have to- are you blogging again?!” She cried out, tugging her friend’s arm.

“Duh! Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here!”

“Alya!”

“I’ll catch up I promise!”

With a strangled noise of frustration Marinette ran off, trying to find any empty place she could. “Oh c’mon! There can’t be this many people in this school!” She muttered, almost running into a few people, and skidding around a corner.

“An empty hallway! Yes! Tikki, Transform me!” She whispered, taking the chance as she saw it.   
The familiar glow and feel of her suit consumed her, and as she ran out and jumped down into the main hall, she saw none other than Chloé stood facing the Akuma.

“I will not stand for this!” She was saying, crossing her arms.   
Ladybug heard the Akuma laugh and had no time to even move before Chloé was hit with the sash.

“Hey!”

“Ladybug, so nice to see you.” The Akuma spat. “My faithfuls, get her!" On her command, the grey victims turned and ran for Ladybug. 

“She really doesn’t like you, huh?” Chat. He jumped onto the rail beside her. “Though, I don’t think we should stay here.” He cocked his head with a smirk.   
Ladybug bit back a smile and rolled her eyes.

“Obviously. Let’s get going kitty cat.” She replied, and threw up her yo-yo to launch herself out through the broken roof. She heard Chat’s laughter behind her.   
It wasn’t hard to track the Akuma down, following her victims told her path of destruction quite well. Every surface she passed was desaturated, every small patch of colour was simply erased. When the duo caught up to her, she was stood on a rooftop, the glowing purple lines of Hawk Moth’s possession clear on her face.   
Stalking closer, Ladybug listen to Chat’s relay on Hawk Moth’s words.

  
“…Something about our miraculous, blah blah, Lunique, blah blah, get them. The usual.” He whispered with a grin.

“Hmf. Lunique?”

“Must be the name Hawk Moth gave her, not as purrfect as my Lady’s though.”

“Ugh. Shush. How do we get the Akuma out? Is it in her sash?” Ladybug questioned, jumping to another roof as they follow Lunique.

“Ah, you’ve missed the obvious my Lady, look at her pendant, on her chest.” Chat teased, tilting his head at her.

“Oh, the flower? It’s hard to see.” She replied, blanking him out, though a rueful smile was on her lips.

“I hate to say this, but this whole trailing thing is starting to seem a little easy…”

“What can we do really, unless we can get in front of her without her noticing?”

“Good point...” Chat muttered.

Then, Lunique talked aloud. “It seems too different here, no?” And she whipped around, her sash barely missing both heroes, who dived out of the way. Ladybug landed across the street, securing her yo-yo around a chimney.

“Chat!”   
“What! It’s not my fault I’m all bad luck.” He pouted.

“No! Watch out!” She called, watching as he dodged Lunique’s onslaught of attacks.

“Little help?” He called. Ladybug sprung across the street to join Chat, displacing the attacks with her yo-yo.

“We need to get closer!”

“She’s moving away anyway!” Chat said, swiping at Lunique with his baton while she simply floated out of his way.

“Ugh, why can’t they just stay put?” Ladybug grumbled.

“What gotten into you today, feline a bit under the weather?”

“She’s headed to an open place, we’re gonna have to expect the grey victim people to be there too.” She sighed, ignoring Chat’s question in favour of jumping off the roof and swinging to follow the Akuma. With a puzzled tilt to his head, Chat followed her.

~~....................................~~

“Let’s see if you can get through my faithful!” Lunique shouted, laughing as she floated above the hordes of people below her, all fighting to get to Ladybug and Chat Noir. She took her place above the fountain in the middle of the park, and watched while laughing at the two heroes. “But first, let’s get rid of this awful colour in the sky.” With a tilt of her head, she flapped the butterfly wings on her back, black dust clouding the area around them, floating up to cover up the sky completely and darkening the world around them.

“Why are you trying to fight it? Just be the same! It won’t hurt you to be brought down a peg or two.” She snarled.

“My Lady? A little luck would do us some good right now!” Chat shouted. Why-ever she couldn’t fully concentrate on the battle troubled her, but she jumped onto a lamppost all the same and threw up her yo-yo.

With a cry of, “Lucky Charm!” she caught a… “Can of paint?” She looked at it with confusion. She saw Chat jump up to a tree and tail some of the grey creatures around him. Then it hit her.

“Chat, focus on getting the pendant!”

“Will do!”

Ladybug jumped down, paint in hand, and ran over towards Lunique, jumping over people and using them as springboards.

“What are you-!” Lunique cried, just as Ladybug arced over her, dumping the bright red paint over the grey surroundings and the Akuma herself. “No! Colour! No difference!” She cried.

“Ah, looks like you’re time is up.” Chat quipped, snatching the pendant from around her neck as he jumped by her. “A gift, for my Ladybug.” He announced, bowing down and offering Ladybug the pendant.

“Oh, why thank you!” She smiled, dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. “Dropped it! You can do no more evil, you vile thing!” She announced, twirling her yo-yo and catching the black and iridescent bug. Chat extended his baton and lent on it, admiring the view of Ladybug cleansing and watching the now pure ivory butterfly go free.   
Ladybug picked up the discarded paint can, and tossed it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”   
With one fell swoop of glowing Ladybugs, the world returned to its normal colour, people woke up from their delusional state, and Juleka was laid on the floor. The aftermath of black and purple aura was evaporation, and she groaned, a hand on her head.

“What…happened?”

“Ladybug~”

She turned to Chat, and gave him a small smile while they bumped fists.   
“Mission accomplished!”

“Though it pains me, I must go. Places to be and such.” Chat said, waving his baton. Ladybug’s earrings beeped at that moment. “Looks like you do too. But, before you go, are you…okay?” 

Ladybug let out a small sigh. “I’m fine, Chat. Thank you.” 

“You don’t seem it.”

“You’re too observant for my liking, my little kitty. See you soon.” She said, with a thin smile. Then she took to the skies. Hoping she could get somewhat closer to the school with her little time left, she wondered on why Chat had been worried. Leaving that though behind, she carried on.

She could question it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't fully worked out and such, I just wanted to get out my idea before I forgot about it x) I may re-do it in the future, but for now, thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
